What Words Could Ever Say
by Sushi Hoshi
Summary: Does Jyou have the guts to tell Mimi how he feels?


What Words Could Ever Say

By Robin Wright

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Hey, my first Digi-fic. Please read and review. And yes, I believe in Jyou and Mimi hooking it up. So sue me. Alright, without further ado, here is my fic. Anything in _italics_ indicates Jyou's thoughts, and I hope I spelled his name right. Enjoy! -Robin Wright

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mimi and Jyou were sitting on a bus. They were on their way to a party Tai was throwing. It is his 18th birthday. Mimi was wearing a blue dress with thin straps, and her hair was done up with hairsticks. She looked absolutely immaculate. Jyou was wearing a blue suit which was slightly wrinkled. His hair looked like it had been hastily combed into place. His face had an expression of tired content. (He had spent the whole night studying for a calculus test.) Each held presents in their laps, riding in silence. Jyou watched Mimi and thought to himself.

  
  


_Wow. She's so beautiful. I've liked her for such a long time. If only she would hold my hand. Oh please, Mimi, my hand is right there, please hold it. Man, I wish I had the guts to make the first move. Ever since we were in the forest in Digiworld, I knew I liked her. I can just see myself asking her out..._

  
  


_"Hey Mimi. Nice day."_

  
  


_"Oh Jyou, you're so handsome!"_

  
  


_"So how are you?"_

  
  


_"I can see no other but you!"_

  
  


_"That's a pretty dress you're wearing."_

  
  


_"Jyou, I like you a lot, you stud! Kiss me now!"_

  
  


_"Okay."_

  
  


_"Jyou! You're amazing! Where did you learn to kiss?!"_

  
  


_"You know, I picked it up here and there. Mostly watching those movies on Showtime."_

  
  


_"Wow, you must be an expert by now! You're so shagadelic! Let's go and watch Austin Powers and make out on the couch!"_

  
  


_"Okay!" _

  
  


Jyou stared out the window and sighed happily, lost in his thoughts. Mimi turned to him and stared at him strangely.

  
  


"Jyou, you look like a sick jellyfish. Are you okay?"

  
  


"Hmm? Oh! I'm sorry! Did you say something?"

  
  


"Ugh, no." 

  
  


Mimi turned away. __

  
  


_Great job, genius! You can calculate pi, but you can't figure out how to talk to a girl! _He sighed again.

  
  


"Jyou, is something bothering you?" Mimi asked. She had noticed his forlorn sighs. He was sighing an awful lot lately. She wondered what was bothering him.

  
  


"Oh, I'm just upset about something."

  
  


"Another big test?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"What then, if you don't mind telling me?" 

  
  


Jyou pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up. They had the pesky habit of sliding down his nose and almost falling off at times. He wished that he weren't so skinny, and that he didn't have to wear glasses, and that he was popular, and so many other things. He wasn't Mimi's type. He would just have to admit it to himself someday.

  
  


"It's just some girl..." he said quietly.

  
  


"Did she hurt you?"

  
  


"No. She wouldn't hurt a fly! She's so sweet, and caring, and honest. An absolutely lovely girl. She just doesn't know that I like her. I-I don't think she could ever see me in the way I see her."

  
  


"Why don't you try telling her?" 

  
  


Jyou shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

  
  


"I don't have the stomach to do it."

  
  


"Jyou, you need to have more confidence in yourself! There are plenty of nice things about you."

  
  


"Like what?"

  
  


"Well, you're caring, and you're kind. You're sensitive and smart. And handsome..." 

  
  


The bus lurched forward, and Mimi's gift fell on the floor. Jyou leaned over and picked it up carefully, dusting it off. He handed it back to her.

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


"Your welcome."

  
  


His hand touched hers as he handed her the colorfully wrapped box. They sat like that for a moment, staring at each other. Mimi was the first to look away, blushing. Jyou laughed nervously.

  
  


_Aww, what the hell. I've got nothing to lose. Be bold for once in your life, Jyou!_

  
  


"Hey, uh, Mimi, what are yo-"

  
  


"Look! He's our stop!" 

  
  


Mimi stood. Jyou had to get up too, since he was sitting next to the aisle. He stood aside, and Mimi brushed past. They got off the bus in silence. The two made the short walk to the restaurant where Tai was holding his party. Jyou opened the door for her and they went inside.

  
  


"What was it you were trying to say to me back there?" Mimi asked. Jyou started to sweat.

  
  


"Um, uh, nothing. I just wanted to know what are you... reading in literature class! Yeah, what book are you reading?"

  
  


Mimi gave him the second or third strange look of the day.

  
  


"We're reading Crime and Punishment. Why?"

  
  


"I-I-I just wanted to know cause, hey, what a coincidence! That's what we're reading too!"

  
  


"Oh. Okay."

  
  


_Loser, loser, loser!!!_ They stepped into the lobby and a waiter greeted them. He led them to a large room in the back of the restaurant. There was a dance floor and a small band playing on a stage. Tai sat at the head of a large table, with Sora at his side. They were holding hands. T.K. sat with Kari, talking and laughing. Matt reclined alone, looking as bad as he could. Always the rebel... Yolie and Davis were arguing over something, and Cody looked helpless, sitting in the middle of the feuding pair. Mimi and Jyou were seated near the head of the table and handed big, leather backed menus by the waiter.

  
  


Jyou leaned over and whispered to Mimi.

  
  


"Man, when Tai goes all out, he really outdoes himself! That waiter is dressed better than I am!"

  
  


Mimi giggled. Jyou blushed. He felt happy, having made her laugh like that. 

  
  


*Ding, ding, ding.*

  
  


Tai clinked his fork against his glass and stood. He cleared his throat.

  
  


"I just want to say thanks to everyone for coming to my party. As you know, I am now eighteen, and will be going off to college in a few months, as well as a few more of you. I just want to say thanks, guys. You've been great friends for the past seven years or so, and I couldn't have wished for a better group to have spent my time with. We're not here to just celebrate my birthday, but our ongoing friendship! So please, have a great time, and after dinner, let's dance! Oh, and thanks to the band Electric Eelfish for playing on such short notice since Matt's band has, um, disbanded!"

  
  


Everyone groaned at Tai's awful joke. 

  
  


"Hey, hey! It wasn't that bad! Now enough with the formalities! Let's eat!"

  
  


Tai sat down and started to flirt with Sora. Jyou watched with interest. Maybe he could pick up on a few moves by watching Tai. He was great with girls... 

  
  


Tai looked Sora in the eye and leaned forward on his elbow, like nothing else in the world was more interesting than what she had to say. He moved his eyebrows up and down and winked. He then pretended to scratch his head, and when he lowered his arm, he slipped it around Sora's shoulders. Sora didn't seem to notice. Jyou decided to try it. He turned to Mimi.

  
  


"Hey, Mimi, that's a really pretty dress."

  
  


"Really? I knew it was just right when I saw it at Armani! And it was on sale, it only cost me..."

  
  


Jyou leaned forward on his elbow, pretending to be interested. He had no idea whatsoever what she was talking about, but it had worked for Tai.

  
  


"So then I found the perfect shoes and..."

  
  


"Uh, huh, uh, huh."

  
  


Jyou pretended to yawn, and stretched his arms out. He his moved his arm quickly behind Mimi, and hit a passing waiter. The tray the man was carrying went flying, and landed on Mimi's head.

  
  


"Augh!" Mimi shrieked.

  
  


The room turned to look at them. Jyou could feel their eyes boring into him. He felt like a complete and total idiot.

  
  


"I'm so sorry, Mimi! Here, let me help you!"

  
  


He jumped out of his chair and scrambled to help, knocking in to another waiter and making a bigger mess than before. 

  
  


"I'm, I'm sorry." he stuttered, and ran out of the room. He hurried all the way down to the mens' room, and locked himself into a stall.

  
  


"Jyou, you're such an idiot! How could you be such a klutz! It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You're just a big, dumb oaf." He kicked the stall wall. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." he mumbled.

  
  


The restroom door creaked open. Footsteps entered.

  
  


"Jyou? Are you in here? Jyou?"

  
  


It was Mimi. What was she doing in the mens' room?!

  
  


"Jyou, please talk to me."

  
  


He sniffed. The footsteps moved over to the stall.

  
  


"Is that you?" she asked.

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Please come out."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because I want to talk to you."

  
  


"I'm sorry. I know you're angry with me."

  
  


"Why would I be angry with you?"

  
  


"Your dress... I ruined it."

  
  


"It's just a dress. Friends are more important."

  
  


"..."

  
  


"Please come out and talk to me!"

  
  


Joe sighed and slowly opened the door. Mimi stood before him, her dress soaked with tea, but looking beautiful, none the less. Jyou would not look into her eyes.

  
  


"Jyou, why have you been acting so odd lately? Is this about that girl?"

  
  


He looked down at his shoes.

  
  


"Sort of."

  
  


"Am I the girl, Jyou?"

  
  


He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, and spoke hoarsely. His voice cracked as he squeaked out the answer.

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


Mimi said nothing, and Jyou wondered if she was repulsed. He half expected to hear her steps hurrying out of the room, the door slamming behind her. But nothing happened. Growing curious, Jyou looked up, wondering if she had crept out softly.

  
  


No, she hadn't. Instead, she was standing there, with tears in her eyes.

  
  


"Oh no, Mimi! I'm sorry! Please, forgive me! I should have kept my mouth shut."

  
  


"No, no, it's alright Jyou."

  
  


"Then why are you crying?"

  
  


Mimi shook her head and looked in his eyes.

  
  


"I feel the same way about you Jyou. I just thought you'd never say anything."

  
  


He was dumbstruck. He felt like he would faint, but he didn't want to embarrass himself any further. Rather, he did something even he didn't expect himself to do. Jyou leaned forward, and put his arms around Mimi. They hugged for a minute or two, saying private things to each other, as many couples do.

  
  


Finally, they pulled apart, and Jyou wiped a tear from her cheek. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, then leaned over, and gave her a small kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, Mimi giggled.

  
  


"What?" Jyou asked. Was he really that bad?

  
  


"I just never thought that you, Jyou, would have the courage to kiss me first."

  
  


Jyou smiled. The sound of the band starting up could be heard through the door.

  
  


"Hey, do you wanna go dance?" Mimi asked.

  
  


"Are you sure, I mean, your dress is kinda... wet." Mimi waved it off.

  
  


"Naw, I'll dry out. Come on, let's go!" 

  
  


She took his hand and led him out of the bathroom, and they walked onto the dance floor together. Jyou just so happened to see Tai as he and Mimi stepped onto the floor. Tai gave him the thumbs up sign and winked. Matt stood by the table chatting up a pretty waitress.

  
  


_I guess that's just how it goes with love. _Jyou thought to himself. But he didn't have anymore time to reflect, Mimi leaned her head on his shoulder, and they began to dance to a slow song from the band. They were there for the rest of the party.

  
  
  
  


The End 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__


End file.
